


Queen's Coffin

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon SuperS the Movie drabble. Queen Badiane smiles as she views Dream Coffins and remembers her dream.





	Queen's Coffin

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*The Black Dream Hole will consume everything* Queen Badiane thought. She began to smile. She focused on all Dream Coffins in her castle. One corner of Queen Badiane’s mouth almost reached her eye. She viewed children resting in their Dream Coffins. A thoughtful expression formed.

*Children are safe in the Dream Coffins. They are safe within dream worlds. They won’t suffer. Nothing can harm them. Children will always be happy in dreams.* She continued to smile.

*Always rest, my children. The Black Dream Hole will absorb energy from your dreams. It will consume everything. My wonderful dream* Queen Badiane thought.

 

THE END


End file.
